Yestare
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Kaum konnte Elrond in das Verborgene Tal fliehen, wurde seine gerade errichtete Festung Imadris belagert. Seine Streitkräfte sind nach Jahren der Belagerung aufgerieben, ihre Vorräte zur Neige gegangen. Sie sehen dem sicheren Tod entgegen, als wider aller Hoffnungen Rettung kommt. Gil-galad ist erschienen und mit ihm einige Überraschungen für Elrond. [OneShot]


Unter Verwendung meiner Übersetzung von All Souls Night von Lorena McKennitt.

* * *

Elrond erwachte früh und wie schon in den letzten Monaten nagte der Hunger an seinem Magen. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte. Es war heller Hörnerschall. Erstaunt und mit einem schwachen Anflug von Hoffnung sprang er auf. Ein Fehler, denn sofort wurde ihm schwindlig und er musste sich am Bettpfosten festhalten. Ah, er hatte einfach zu wenig essen können. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Hände. Sie waren knöchern und wirkten beinahe schon fleischlos.

Die Belagerung hatte ihn ebenso wie jeden anderen in Imladris gezeichnet.

Nun vorsichtiger ging der Hausherr zum Fenster. Zunächst bot sich ihm ein gewohnt niederschmetternder Anblick: die zerstörten Mauern seines Heims und der Festung und dahinter, fast das ganze Tal ausfüllend, die schwarzen Massen der Orks, die ihn seit über zwei Jahren belagerten. Doch hinter dem belagernden Heer sah er etwas, das seine von Hunger trüben Augen zum Strahlen brachten: Zahllose sternenüberzogene Banner wehten in der Morgenluft. Der Hohe König Gil-galad war gekommen.

Hastig warf sich Elrond einen Morgenmantel über, band ihn nachlässig zu und stürmte aus seinen Gemächern. Wenige Türen weiter klopfte er heftig gegen das Holz.

„Ceomon! Rethtulu! Schnell, kommt!", rief er.

Sofort wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Die beiden stattlichen Noldor sahen ihn groß an.

„Ist etwas geschehen, Herr Elrond?", fragte Ceomon.

„Werden wir angegriffen?", fügte Rethtulu an.

„Nein", entgegnete Elrond und verbesserte sich sogleich: „Das heißt: ja! Gil-galad ist gekommen!"

Selbst den sonst immer so optimistischen Ceomon hatte während der Belagerung die Hoffnung verlassen. Doch nun hellten sich die ebenfalls vom Hunger gezeichneten Gesichter der beiden Diener auf.

„Rüstet euch, wir werden einen letzten Ausfall wagen", sagte Elrond. „Heute wird dieser Alptraum ein Ende finden."

Bald schon hatte sich die Nachricht von der Ankunft des Heeres des Hohen Königs in der Festung herumgesprochen. Mit Ceomons und Rethtulus Hilfe legte Elrond seine Rüstung an und ließ dann die Glocke läuten, um all seine verbliebenen Soldaten zu den Waffen zu rufen. Zugegebener Maßen war es keine sonderlich beeindruckende Armee, über die er noch verfügte. Auf der Flucht aus Eregion hatte Elrond jeden um sich gesammelt, der sich zu ihm hatte retten können. Zusammen mit den Flüchtlingen war er in dieses Tal gegangen und hatte Imladris errichtet. Es hatte jedoch nicht lange gedauert, bis Sauron ihn wieder gefunden hatte. Von dem Heer, das Elrond vor mehr als zwei Jahren besessen hatte, war nicht mehr als ein Haufen müder, abgerissener Soldaten übrig geblieben. Da sie damals kaum mehr als das, was sie am Leibe trugen, hatten mitbringen können, hatten sie nur ungenügend Mittel für eine Belagerung zur Verfügung. Die Belagerung hatte viele Leben gekostet und auch der Hunger hatte seinen Tribut gefordert.

Jetzt, eine Stunde später, stand Elrond vor vielleicht dreihundert Soldaten mit vom Hunger hohlen Gesichtern und hoffnungslosen Blicken. Ihre Rüstungen waren verschlissen, ihre Schwerter stumpf.

„Über zwei Jahre haben wir unermüdlich gekämpft", begann Elrond. „Über zwei Jahre haben wir gelitten. Wir waren standhaft und trotz aller Widrigkeiten haben wir nicht aufgegeben und sind nicht gewichen. Heute ist der Tag gekommen, da wir unseren Lohn erhalten, denn der Hohe König Gil-galad ist uns zur Hilfe gekommen. Kämpft ein letztes Mal in diesem Kriege Seite an Seite mit mir! Kämpft ein letztes Mal und seid frei!"

Der Jubel fiel schwach aus, doch Elrond wusste, dass er dennoch von Herzen kam. Er lies auf den Mauern und hinter dem Haupttor der Festung Aufstellung beziehen. Er selbst nahm mit Ceomon und Rethtulu Position auf dem Wehrgang über dem Tor ein, um den besten Überblick zu erhalten. Mittlerweile hatten auch seine Feinde bemerkt, was dort am westlichen Ende des Tales vor sich ging, und hatten sich auf die überraschende neue Wendung eingestellt. Ein Teil des Heeres hatte sich von der Belagerung abgewandt und sich den Noldor und, wie Elrond nun auch sah, Númenorern gestellt. Der restliche Teil des orkischen Heeres hielt ihn jedoch noch immer in Schach. Elrond konnte seinen Ausfall nicht sofort wagen und musste erst auf seine Verbündeten warten, bis diese weit genug vorgedrungen waren.

Gil-galad hatte Angriffsstellung einnehmen lassen und nun war der Moment gekommen, da er seinen Herold und Freund befreien würde. Seine Hörner bliesen Angriff. Ein Schimmern und Beben ging durch die Reihen der Verbündeten, als sie voranstürmten und die aufgehende Sonne sich in ihren Rüstungen und Waffen spiegelten. Allen voran ritt Gil-galad auf seinem schneeweißen Hengst, sein Banner wehte stolz neben ihm her. Für Elrond konnte im Moment kein Bild schöner sein als der Anblick der schimmernden Gestalt des Königs.

Die Schlacht entbrannte. Elrond ließ die letzten Pfeile von den Mauern abfeuern, hielt aber ansonsten seine Soldaten noch zurück. Seine Verbündeten rückten unaufhaltsam näher. Ihre Ankunft war für die Orks offensichtlich zu überraschend gekommen, als dass die schwarzen Kreaturen sich darauf hätten vorbereiten können. Sie starben wie die Fliegen, völlig überrollt von der Übermacht ihres Feindes.

Die Schlacht dauerte nur wenige Stunden, bis Gil-galad sich beinahe bis vor die Mauern der Festung hatte durchschlagen können. Und nun öffnete Elrond auch seine Tore und ging zum offenen Angriff über. Er wusste: Viel könnten seine wenigen hundert und allesamt geschwächten Soldaten nicht ausrichten, doch er wollte nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie Gil-galad ihn aus diesem Schlamassel herausschlug, in den er selbst hineingeraten war.

Wahrscheinlich boten sie keinen allzu beeindruckenden Anblick, doch sie kämpften mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung. Es würde genügen. Das Schwert lag schwer in Elronds Hand, sein Arm hatte kaum noch die Kraft, die antike Waffe, geschmiedet aus dem Stahl Valinors, zu heben und zu schwingen. Doch er schlug sich wacker und es war sein Lohn, als er sich schließlich bis zu Gil-galad durchgeschlagen hatte.

Gil-galads vom Dreck der Schlacht besudeltes Gesicht erstrahlte, wurde jedoch sofort sorgentrüb, als er erkannte, in was für einer Verfassung sich sein Freund befand. Mittlerweile hatte sich ein schützender Ring von Soldaten um die beiden Heerführer gebildet, um die letzten, noch nicht in die Flucht getriebenen Orks abzuhalten. Vorsichtig legte der König Elrond eine Hand auf die Schulter, beinahe als befürchte er, sein Herold würde unter dem Gewicht seiner gepanzerten Hand zerbrechen.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Geist!", stellte Gil-galad fest.

Sein entsetzter Blick zauberte Elrond sogar ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, das letzte Mal aß ich vor vier Tagen wenige Bissen altbackenen Brotes", sagte er. „Mehr hatten wir nicht mehr."

Gil-galads Blick wurde entsetzter und entsetzter. „Du rührst dich ja nicht von der Stelle!", befahl er. „Ich werde dir erst einmal genügend zu Essen bringen. Und deinen Soldaten so bald als möglich auch, sie sehen nicht besser aus als du."

Elrond wollte wie üblich protestieren, doch als ihm mit einem Male die Knie weich wurden, sah er ein, dass sein Freund vielleicht doch Recht hatte. Er fasste sich an den Kopf, denn Schwindel hatte ihn befallen, und setzte sich, wo er war, auf den aufgewühlten Boden.

Mittlerweile waren auch die letzten Orks getötet oder vertrieben worden. Überall brach Jubel aus, die Soldaten feierten mit Hochrufen ihren Sieg. Elrond fühlte sich noch zu schwach für solch ausgelassene Freude.

Bald darauf kam Gil-galad mit einem Laib Brot und kalter Suppe wieder. Sofort meldete sich Elronds Magen bei dem Geruch des frischen Essens. Elrond musste an sich halten, um nicht Gil-galad das Essen aus den Händen zu reißen, als dieser es ihm reichte. Hungrig schlug er seine Zähne in das Schwarzbrot und verschlang es mit großen Bissen. Gleich darauf schaufelte er sich die Suppe in den Rachen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war alles verschwunden und Elrond immer noch hungrig.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, was für ein Geschenk du mir mit diesem Brot gemach hast!", seufzte Elrond erleichtert. „Gutes, frisches Schwarzbrot!"

Gil-galads Blick war mitleidsvoll, als er auf ihn hinabsah. „Ich gebe dir nachher noch mehr", sagte er. „Aber ich glaube, jetzt zu viel auf einmal, wäre nicht förderlich. Komm erst mal mit in unser Lager, dort sollen du und die deinen versorgt werden."

Er hievte seinen Freund wieder auf die Beine und half ihm auf dem Weg in das Lager. Zwar hatte das Essen ihm wieder wenige Lebensgeister wiedergegeben, doch Elrond wusste, dass er noch lange nicht über die Hungersnot der Belagerung hinweg war. Darüber hinaus hatte er sich einige Verletzungen während des Kampfes eingeholt, da er oft nicht schnell genug gewesen war, um auch den einfachsten Attacken auszuweichen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, den Ausfall zu wagen.

„Wie sieht es in Eregion aus?", fragte Elrond.

„Das werden wir schon früh genug mit Minastir bereden", hielt Gil-galad dagegen.

Elrond hatte nicht genügend Kraft, um Gil-galad Widerrede zu halten. Selbst unter normalen Umständen hatte er ohnehin nur selten genug damit Erfolg gehabt, sobald sich der König irgendetwas in seinen Sturkopf gesetzt hatte.

Der Weg ins Lager zog sich, denn Elrond war nicht mehr sonderlich gut zu Fuß. Nicht einmal Ceomon und Rethtulu, die ihm und dem König folgten, konnten ihm eine Hilfe sein, denn ihnen ging es sogar noch schlechter als ihm. Während der Belagerung hatte sie ihm stets einen Teil ihrer Essensrationen abgegeben, damit er genügend Kraft besaß, um weiter die Verteidigung zu führen und sich Vilya dienstbar zu machen.

Vilya … Momentan war für ihn der mächtigste der Elbenringe nur noch ein kostbares Schmuckstück, doch völlig ohne Nutzen. Er hatte ihn sogar ablegen müssen, da er nicht mehr genug geistige wie körperliche Kraft besaß, ihn auch nur ungenutzt zu tragen.

Im Lager angekommen, verfrachtete Gil-galad ihn in sein Zelt und lies seinen Leibarzt kommen, Elronds alten Mentor. Es freute Elrond, den Elben wiederzusehen. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er Elrond aus seiner Rüstung geholfen hatte, ihm das Oberteil ausgezogen hatte, um seine Wunden zu versorgen, und nun den ausgemergelten Körper des Halbelben sah.

„Das erfordert einiges an Aufbauarbeiten", sagte er nur und kniff ein Auge zusammen, wie es typisch für ihn war.

Elrond musste schmunzeln.

Am Abend waren alle Soldaten Elronds versorgt, alle Wunden waren gepflegt und der Hunger war in seine Schranken gewiesen worden. Es war _mettare_ , der letzte Tag des elbischen Jahres. Was für einen besseren Tag konnte es geben, um die Befreiung Imladris' zu feiern, als gleichzeitig ein neues Jahr zu begrüßen? Zwar feierten die Númenorer ihren Neujahrstag nicht zu dieser Zeit des Jahres, doch auch sie schlossen sich der Feier der Elben an. Elrond und seine Soldaten wurden wie Helden gefeiert, dass sie so lange unter so widrigen Umständen standgehalten hatten. Auch wenn Elrond natürlich darauf hätte verzichten können, so hatte er doch einen erheblichen Teil der Streitkräfte Saurons in diesem Tal gebunden, die dieser nicht zum Krieg um Eriador hatte einsetzten können, hätte er nicht Gefahr laufen wollen, dass Elrond ihm in den Rücken fiele.

Die Orks hatten auf ihrer Flucht zahlreiches Belagerungsmaterial zurückgelassen, das sie aus den gefällten Bäumen des Tals gebaut hatten. Es stand deswegen zwar kaum mehr ein Baum im Verborgenen Tal, doch zumindest konnten an diesem Abend die Maschinen noch einen einzigen nützlichen Zweck zugeführt werden: Gil-galad befahl, dass die Maschinen zerlegt und zu mehreren großen Freudenfeuern aufzutürmen. In Forlond war es Brauch, dass zu _yestare_ , dem Neujahrstag ein großes Feuerwerk gezündet wurde, um die bösen Geister aus dem neuen Jahr zu vertreiben. Da ihnen hier auf dem Schlachtfeld des alten Jahres natürlich keine Feuerwerkskörper zur Verfügung standen, wollte Gil-galad jedoch zumindest einen Tanz um die Feuer veranstalten.

Er hielt, als es dunkel wurde und die Feuer entzündet worden waren, eine bewegende Rede über ihren Sieg über Sauron und erinnerte an all die Toten und Verluste, die sie erlitten haben. Doch nichts von all dem Leid, das jenen in Eregion und später hier in Imladris widerfahren war, war umsonst, denn am Ende hatten sie doch über Sauron obsiegt und ihn gelehrt, dass weder die Noldor noch die Númenorer ungestraft zu unterschätzen waren. Sauron würde es nun nicht so schnell ein zweites Mal wagen, ihre Stärke zu prüfen.

Am Ende seiner Rede wandte sich Gil-galad an seinen Herold. „Komm, sing uns allen etwas, um das Fest zu _yestare_ zu eröffnen", sagte er verschmitzt lächelnd und reichte ihm seine kostbare Harfe, die Elrond durch alle Gefahren und Widrigkeiten bis hierher hatte retten können.

Elrond nahm das kostbare Stück hastig an sich und drückte es gegen seine Brust, als wäre es das Kostbarste der Welt. Er sah den König böse an. „Woher hast du sie?", zischte er leise, damit ihn niemand weiter hörte. Gil-galad wusste genau, dass er es hasste, seine Rolle als Hofmusiker erfüllen zu müssen!

Doch Gil-galad lächelte nur seelenruhig weiter.

Elrond gab sich seufzend geschlagen. Er überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: „Dies ist eine alte, traditionelle Weise, jedoch in einer leicht abgewandelten Form; so lernte ich sie von meinem Ziehvater Maglor. Es besingt das neue Jahr, erinnert sich aber auch gleichzeitig der von uns gegangenen Seelen, auf dass sie uns auch im neuen Jahr nicht verlassen."

Er schlug eine Saite seiner Harfe an und begann dann.

„Freudenfeuer besprenkeln die geschwungenen Hügel,

Gestalten tanzen umher und umher,

Um diesen Puls hinauszuschlagen in den Widerhall der Nacht,

Sich bewegend zum heidnischen Klang.

Irgendwo in einer verborgenen Erinnerung

Treiben Bilder vor meinen Augen

Von Nächten voller Strohduft und Freudenfeuer

Und tanzen bis zum nächsten Sonnenaufgang.

Ich kann Lichter in der Ferne sehen,

Flackernd unter dem dunklen Mantel der Nacht.

Kerzen und Laternen tanzen, tanzen,

Einen Tanz aller Seelen Nacht.

Gestalten wie Kornhalme wiegen sich in den Schatten,

Schlank empor ragend, sowie Flammen hoch schlagen.

Der Grüne Ritter hält den Stechpalmenast,

Um zu zeigen, wie das alte Jahr vergeht.

Ich kann Lichter in der Ferne sehen,

Flackernd unter dem dunklen Mantel der Nacht.

Kerzen und Laternen tanzen, tanzen,

Einen Tanz aller Seelen Nacht.

Freudenfeuer besprenkeln die geschwungenen Hügel,

Gestalten tanzen umher und umher,

Um diesen Puls hinauszuschlagen in den Widerhall der Nacht,

Sich bewegend zum heidnischen Klang.

Auf der Brücke stehend,

Die den Fluss überspannt, der zur See führt,

Der Wind erfüllt mit Tausenden von Stimmen.

Sie wehen vorbei an der Brücke und an mir.

Freudenfeuer besprenkeln die geschwungenen Hügel,

Gestalten tanzen umher und umher,

Um diesen Puls hinauszuschlagen in den Widerhall der Nacht,

Sich bewegend zum heidnischen Klang."

Er lies das Lied ausklingen und begeisterter Beifall kam auf. Verlegen trat er halb hinter Gil-galad, der ihn jedoch sofort wieder nach vorn zerrte.

„Hör auf mit der falschen Bescheidenheit!", schimpfte der König.

„Das ist keine falsche Bescheidenheit!", konterte Elrond.

Damit war also der Tanz in das neue Jahr eröffnet. Zu Elronds Glück musste nicht er für die Musik sorgen, Gil-galad und Minastir hatten dafür ihre Leute. Die Heerführer sowie ihre Generäle und Admirale hatten ein großes Festzelt für sich, in dem um die lange Tafel ein ansehnliches Bankett aufgebaut war. Elrond erhielt dennoch wie der Rest seiner Leute Sonderkost; es war für sie noch nicht bekömmlich, schwere Speisen zu essen, nachdem sie seit Monaten unter Mangelernährung gelitten hatten. Daher begnügte sich Elrond mit einigen Scheiben Brots mit Honig und schlichtem Wasser und hielt sich auch sonst eher von den Feierlichkeiten zurück. Von heute auf morgen würde er immerhin nicht seine Kraft zurückgewinnen, um ausgelassen das neue Jahr zu feiern. Es hatte ihn ohnehin erstaunt, dass selbst seine Muskeln über die Zeit des Hungers hinweg immer weniger geworden waren, obwohl er ja nun reichlich Gebrauch von ihnen hatte machen müssen. Er vermutete, dass dies im direkten Zusammenhang mit dem Hunger gestanden hatte, hatte aber freilich keinerlei Ambitionen, nähere Forschungen dazu anzustellen, um diese Hypothese auszuweiten.

An yestare war es üblich, bis weit in die Morgenstunden zu feiern. Elrond fühlte sich noch nicht in der Lage, so lange wach zu bleiben, und empfahl sich schon kurz nach Mitternacht. Müde aber nun immerhin wieder etwas gestärkt schlich er zurück zu seinem Haus. Während er noch so über das unaufgeräumte Schlachtfeld auf seine Festung zu schlich, fragte er sich, warum sie überhaupt noch stand, besonders jetzt, da er sie nicht mehr mit Vilya stärken konnte. Das Mauerwerk hatte stark unter den Angriffen der Orks gelitten, an vielen Stellen war es beinahe bis ganz durchbrochen. Wahrlich, Gil-galad hätte keinen Tag später kommen dürfen, ansonsten wäre die Festung gefallen.

Müde fiel er in sein Bett, war auf der Stelle eingeschlafen und wachte bis zum Mittag des nächsten Tages nicht mehr auf.

Die helle Mittagssonne kitzelte ihn in der Nase, was ihn dazu veranlasste, missmutig ein Auge einen winzigen Spalt weit zu öffnen und den neuen Tag mehr oder weniger misslaunig zu begrüßen. Aus der Gewohnheit der vergangenen Jahre heraus sah er zum Fenster, um zu prüfen, ob die Orks nicht doch schon die Festung eingenommen hatten, und brauchte daher einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass vor seiner Tür nur noch tote Orks lagen. Das hob seine Laune beträchtlich.

Nun, einen Tag später, endlich einmal wahrlich gut ausgeschlafen, mit einem vollen Magen und der Aussicht auf noch mehr frisches Essen, sah die Welt doch gleich viel besser aus! Mit wesentlich besserer Laune stieg er aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Gil-galad war sicherlich schon wieder seit Stunden auf den Beinen und am Arbeiten. Dieser Elb war auf Gedeih und Verderb nicht davon abzubringen. Wahnsinniger, befand Elrond.

Des Weiteren wollte Gil-galad heute Rat halten, wie nun weiter zu verfahren sei. Zwar hatte er gestern kein Wort über solcherlei Dinge hören wollen, denn es sei die Zeit der Festlichkeiten gewesen, doch heute mussten sie ihre Situation bereden. Bei aller Freude war in den vergangenen Jahren doch viel Zerstörung über sie gekommen und es war nun an ihnen, zukünftig solche Ereignisse zu verhindern und das, was geschehen war, ungeschehen zu machen. Es würde keine leichte Aufgabe, das wusste Elrond.

Er stand auf, erfrischte sich und zog sich dann an. Gil-galad hatte noch am Vortag reichlich Vorräte in die Festung bringen lassen, sodass sie alle nun ein ordentliches Frühstück genießen konnten. Ceomon und Rethtulu hatten freilich schon lange dafür gesorgt, dass Elronds Frühstück reichlich ausfiel und schon für ihn mundgerecht bereit stand. Sie begrüßten ihn persönlich an diesem wunderschönen Morgen (oder eigentlich eher schon Tag). Ihre Gesichter hatten nun wesentlich mehr Farbe als noch am Vortag und sie selbst waren wieder beinahe so lebendig, wie es eigentlich für sie typisch war.

Nach dem Frühstück machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Freund. Er hatte Gil-galad und Minastir sowie ihre Offiziere in seine Festung eingeladen, denn ein kaputtes Dach über dem Kopf und ein Bett waren immer noch mehr als ein Zelt über dem Kopf und ein Feldbett. Er fand den König mit den Ranghöchsten seines und Minastirs Militärstabes auf dem östlichen Söller.

„Wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie es hier aussehen wird, wenn alles wieder aufgebaut und hergerichtet sein wird, dann wird dein Haus sicherlich in einer wunderschönen Gegend stehen", begrüßte Gil-galad ihn.

„Darüber habe ich mir noch nicht allzu viele Gedanken gemacht", gestand Elrond. „Ich hatte in den letzten Jahren andere Sorgen als die Blumen in meinem Vorgarten."

Ein höfliches Lachen ging durch die Anwesenden.

Elrond trat an den Tisch, den Gil-galad hier hatte aufstellen lassen, und nahm seinen Platz auf dem letzten freien Stuhl ein.

„Damit sind wir also vollzählig und können beginnen", sagte Gil-galad. „Beginne du, Elrond, und berichte uns, was dir widerfahren ist. Wir hörten das letzte Mal von dir, als wir die Nachricht vom Fall Ost-in-Edhils erhielten."

„Ein schlimmer Tag war dies gewesen", begann Elrond. „Die Stadt war gegen Abend nahezu vollständig vom Feind eingenommen, wir hielten nur noch die Festung. Es war eine nahezu ausweglose Situation, doch es war unser Glück, dass Celebrimbor geheime Fluchtwege hatte anlegen lassen, die Sauron noch nicht aufgedeckt hatte. So bin ich mit Celeborn und den uns verbliebenden Soldaten und allen Zivilisten, die wir hatten retten können, aus der Stadt entkommen. Celebrimbor, das ist vielleicht bekannt, blieb mit den letzten seiner Soldaten zurück. Ein Schiffer ginge mit seinem Schiff unter, sagte er.

Sauron bemerkte schon recht bald, dass Celeborn und ich ihm entkommen waren und setzte uns nach. Wir gerieten in arge Bedrängnis, denn wir besaßen nicht mehr die Stärkte, um uns ihm in offenem Feldkampf zu stellen. Dieser Rückzugskampf schien unser Ende zu sein, bis uns unverhofft aus Moria Hilfe vom Durins Volk sowie von König Amroth aus dem Süden zukam. Sie lenkten Sauron ab, sodass wir entkommen konnten, doch dabei verlor ich Celeborn aus den Augen und hörte seitdem nie wieder etwas von ihm. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm geschehen ist.

Mir blieb derweil nichts anderes übrig, als mit all jenen, die ich um mich hatte scharen können, weiter nach Norden zu fliehen. Beinahe durch Zufall fand ich dieses Tal und erkannte seine perfekte Lage. Da es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis mich Sauron dennoch gefunden hatte, begann ich sogleich, diese Festung zu errichten. Sie war gerade weit genug fertig gestellt, um ersten Angriffen standzuhalten, bis Sauron mich gefunden hatte. Das war vor wenig mehr als zwei Jahren und endete in dieser Belagerung. Mehr weiß ich deswegen nicht zu berichten.

Die wahrscheinlich wichtigere Frage ist, so denke ich, vielmehr, was in dieser Zeit in Eriador geschehen ist."

Gil-galad berichtete ihm nun also von der Ankunft der Númenorer und wie sich ab da ihr Schlachtenglück zu ihren Gunsten gewendet hatte. Nach und nach hatten Minastir und sein Admiral Ciryatan zusammen mit Gil-galad und seinem Heer Sauron zurück- und schließlich aus Eriador verdrängen können.

„Er floh schließlich mit seiner Leibgarde, denn mehr war nicht von seinem Heer übrig geblieben, nach Süden zurück in das Loch, aus dem er gekrochen war", schloss Gil-galad.

„Und was ist mit den Ringen?", wollte Minastir wissen.

„Mit der Eroberung Ost-in-Edhils waren auch die Ringschmieden in Saurons Hand", sagte Elrond. „Celebrimbor hatte zwar gesagt, dass er sie wenn nötig auch unter Opferung seines eigenen Lebens vernichten würde, bevor Sauron ihn gefangen nehmen könnte, doch wahrscheinlich ist ihm das nicht mehr gelungen. Sauron ist nun im Besitz der Neun und ich vermute, dass er von Celebrimbor unter Folter erfahren hat, wo die Sieben sind."

„Und die Drei?", setzte Minastir nach.

Elrond gefiel der Blick der grauen Augen des Seemenschen nicht. War es Gier? War es Verlangen? Er zögerte einen Moment. „Sie sind sicher verwahrt und nie von Sauron berührt", sagte er schließlich. Er dachte an Vilya, den er verborgen an einer Kette unter seiner Kleidung trug, denn noch immer war er nicht stark genug, um ihn wieder an der Hand zu tragen.

Minastir legte seine beste Geschäftsmine auf. „Nach langer Beratung mit meinem Admiral Ciryatan halte ich es für angebracht, dass zumindest einer der Drei nach Númenor gegeben wird, besonders jetzt, da Sauron die Neun, die ursprünglich für die Menschen angedacht waren, geraubt hat. Dies wäre ein angemessener Lohn für unsere Hilfe in diesem Krieg."

Hatte Elrond das soeben wirklich richtig verstanden? Noch hatte er durch den Hunger der vergangenen Monate Probleme, sich zu konzentrieren, und hoffte daher, dass er soeben wirklich etwas falsch verstanden hatte. Minastir konnte doch nicht wirklich einen der Drei beanspruchen!

Auch Gil-galad schien empört darüber. „Die Drei wurden den Elben gegeben und nur für sie allein sind sie gemacht", sagte er streng. „Ihre Macht kann nicht von einem Menschen gemeistert werden, sie ist zu groß. Zu Eurem eigenen Wohl kann ich Euch keinen der Drei überlassen."

Die Miene des Neffen der Königin Tar-Telperien verfinsterte sich. „Ich muss Euch, Euer Hoheit, sicher nicht daran erinnern, dass auch wir elbischen Geblüts sind", sagte er. Sein Missmut war ihm anzuhören. „Mein Urahn war Tar-Minyatur, der Bruder des Herrn Elrond. Und sie beiden sind die Söhne Earendils des Seefahrers, welcher in direkter Linie von König Turgon, dem Verborgenen König, abstammt. Wir sind von Eurem Geblüt."

Elrond hasste es, wenn man ihn an seine Erbabstammung erinnerte. Er definierte Earendil nicht als seinen Vater. Das waren Maglor und Maedhros gewesen.

„Es mag sein, das Turgon mein Onkel war, jener, der vor mir die Krone Finwes trug", sagte Gil-galad. Auch seine Stimmung sank merklich. „Doch zwischen ihm und Euch liegen viele Generationen der Menschen. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass an Euch nicht allzu viel mehr Elbisches ist als Eure Langlebigkeit im Vergleich zu anderen Menschengeschlechtern. Ich werde Euch keinen der Drei überlassen."

„Das ist also unser Lohn für unsere Hilfe: Nichts!", brauste Minastir auf.

„GENUG!", donnerte Gil-galad. „Ich will _nichts_ mehr davon hören! Eriador liegt in Trümmern und Ihr haltet uns mit sinnlosen Streitereien auf. Númenor soll den versprochenen Lohn so bald als möglich erhalten, doch nichts darüber hinaus."

Er lehnte sich mit zornrotem Gesicht in seinem Sitz am Stirnende des Tisches zurück. Elrond wusste, dass er innerlich kochte, und er wusste auch, dass es für Minastir nun klüger war, den Mund zu halten, wollte er nicht mit Schimpf und Schande davon gejagt werden. Anscheinend besaß Minastir doch noch trotz seiner Anmaßung diese Klugheit.

„Es war ein Fehler, Eriador lange so offen liegen zu lassen", sagte Gil-galad. „Ich habe darauf vertraut, dass Eregion einen Angriff Saurons abhalten oder zumindest so lange aufhalten kann, bis ich Eriadors Verteidigung aufstellen kann. Lindon ist gut geschützt vor Angriffen Saurons, und das hat mich getäuscht. Nicht alle meine Länder haben diesen Schutz. Auch Eriador soll diesen Schutz erhalten."

„Dieser Schutz soll wie aussehen?", fragte Elrond. „Es werden wohl Festungen gebaut und diese gut bemannt werden müssen. Doch ist Eriador ein weites Land und dies wird ein schwieriges Unterfangen."

„Ich denke, eine Festung wird genügen", erwiderte Gil-galad. „Und zufälliger Weise steht Imladris ja schon – oder besser: noch. Eine bereits bestehende Festung wiederherzurichten und auszubauen ist wesentlich kostengünstiger als viele Neue zu errichten. Darüber hinaus ist diese Lage ideal. Sollte Sauron es jemals wieder wagen, in den Norden einzufallen, ist er zwischen dir, mein Freund, und mir gefangen. Einmal mag er dich hier festgesetzt haben, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er es kein zweites Mal wagen wird. Daher ernennen ich dich zum Viezeregenten Eriadors, ich unterstelle es deinem Protektorat."

Elrond stutzte und dachte angestrengt nach. Seine Konzentrationsleistung schwächelte schon wieder. Hieß das …? „Hast du mich gerade zum König ernannt?", fragte er deswegen vorsichtig nach.

Gil-galad schmunzelte über die Miene, die Elrond beim Nachdenken machte. Offensichtlich verstand er, warum Elrond noch nicht wieder ganz mit seiner Denkleistung auf der Höhe war. „Ja, das habe ich", bestätigte er. „Du sollst von nun an Fürst Imladris' und Protektor Eriadors sein."

Elronds Augen wurden größer und größer. „ _Aran Meneltyalda_!", rief er aus. „Das ist zu viel der Ehre! Ich habe Eregion nicht halten können, warum verdiene ich dann diese Ehren und Titel?"

Gil-galad fuhr ihn mit einer unwirschen Geste dazwischen. „Ach, red' nicht immer so einen Blödsinn", sagte er. „Du hast getan, was du konntest, und mehr kann ich von dir nicht verlangen. Darüber hinaus hast du es wirklich sehr gut getan. Das ist dann wohl das Mindeste, was ich tun kann. Und ganz nüchtern betrachtet, werde ich wohl so ein riesiges Reich nicht allein regieren können. In Lindon lebe ich durchaus ein wenig wie in einem Elfenbeinturm, da ist es mir nur von Nützen, jemanden hier draußen zu haben, dem ich vertraue und der einen besseren Überblick über die Länder östlich der Ered Luin hat. Du bist derjenige, der am besten dafür geeignet ist."

Elrond ahmte erfolgreich einen Fisch an Land nach und brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Um nicht noch alberner vor Minastir auszusehen, der ohnehin schon bedenklich in sich hineinlächelte, schloss er lieber den Mund und fügte sich kleinlaut seinem Schicksal. Jetzt war er Herr seines eigenen Grund und Bodens, Fürst von Imladris, Vizeregent Eriadors. Ihm ging auf, dass er genauso gut hätte Bauer werden können und wäre seines Lebens ebenso zufrieden. Stattdessen war er soeben einer der mächtigsten Regenten dieser Welt geworden. Er fühlte sich erschlagen. Das war zu viel auf einmal für ihm, um es begreifen zu können.

In der nächsten Zeit beredete Gil-galad hauptsächlich mit Ciryatan, wie sie Eriador wieder aufbauen könnten. Minastir schien zu beleidigt zu sein von der Abfuhr, die der König ihm verpasst hatte. Elrond hielt sich bei diesen Besprechungen eher zurück. Seine Gedanken arbeiteten noch sehr langsam und sie waren gerade vordergründig damit beschäftigt zu begreifen, welche Ehren ihm sein Freund da soeben verliehen hatte. Da konnte er sich noch schwerlich auf andere Sachen konzentrieren.

Schließlich waren auch diese Dinge geklärt und Gil-galad erklärte den Rat für beendet. Er entließ sie alle.

„Bleib doch noch bitte einen Moment, mein Freund", sagte er zu Elrond, als dieser gerade gehen wollte, um seine Angelegenheiten zu klären.

Elrond hielt inne und wandte sich dem König zu. „Ich muss dir noch Vilya zurückgeben", sagte er, als der letzte der Ratsherren den Söller verlassen hatte. „Er hat mir gute Dienste geleistet und mich und viele andere Leben in vielen Situationen gerettet, ich danke dir für diese Gabe."

„Ah, da wären wir genau da, worauf ich hinaus wollte", sagte Gil-galad lächelnd.

Elrond hatte mittlerweile gelernt, dass dieses Lächeln nicht immer etwas Gutes bedeutete. Er sollte Recht behalten.

„Behalte ihn, ich schenke ihn dir", sagte Gil-galad.

Elrond vermutete, dass ihm beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen wären. „Galad! Genug ist genug!", protestierte er. Immerhin einmal hatten seine Gedanken an diesem Tag schnell genug gearbeitet. „Dieses Geschenk kann und werde ich nicht annehmen. Neben all dem anderen, was du mir heute schon gegeben hast, ist dies nun wirklich zu viel. Ich verdanke dir auch ohne dieses Geschenk zu viel, als dass ich es jemals werde zurückgeben können."

Wieder wischte Gil-galad all seine Bedenken mit nur einer Geste hinfort. „Dir nützt Vilya nun eindeutig mehr als mir", sagte er. „Du sitzt hier draußen, wo ich dich als Bollwerk gegen Sauron hingesetzt habe, jetzt, nachdem Eregion so nachhaltig verwüstet ist, dass es nicht mehr wiederhergestellt werden kann. Da wird es mir wohl doch noch zustehen, dir jede Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen, die mir möglich ist. Darüber hinaus werde ich natürlich noch eine Weile hier bleiben und dir beim Wiederaufbau deines neuen Heimes helfen. Ihr lebt hier ja wirklich nur in Ruinen mit nichts in euren Händen. So, genug davon. Einen schönen Tag noch." Lächelnd zog er von dannen.

Elrond starrte ihm völlig verblüfft nach mit Vilya in den Händen.


End file.
